Last Chocolate Ice Cream Box
by Puppet Chi
Summary: Linda was naughty...Linda STOLE Mello's last chocolate ice cream box, Mello is out to have the last taste of his ice cream! MelloxLinda. Rated M for language at beginning. R&R ON HIATUS
1. The First Kiss The Start

okay...i wrote this like last year....oh and important message after the story remember to look!

Tal:Now DISCLAIMER PLEASEEE L!

L:-enters- i'm not even in this story....-stares-

Tal:oh right sorry...MATT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE

Matt: -enters- Tal does n not own...DAMN BOWSER BEAT ME...Deathnote or its charaters...WHAT THE HELL TOAD WENT PAST ME????!! &%^&*^%*^$&%^&(

Tal: -cough- And just start reading thank you

* * *

Linda guiltily lifted the spoon to her lips and devoured the chocolate ice cream that she had stolen from Mello's own supply. But she had ran out of ice cream that week and he had her favourite brand. I'm sure he won't mind, she thought …right?

Taking another spoonful, she thought, huddled in the dark corner of the silent hallway, there's no chance Mello could find her here, and no one ever comes here anyway. Slowly relaxing, she started to just really enjoy the rich double chocolate ice cream.

Suddenly she thought she heard a faint sound of a Mario Kart game behind her, and she quickly twisted her head back narrowly missing the wall. She came face to face with the dark black wall. Mentally slapping herself, she started to lick the ice cream again.

Of course she was so engrossed to block out all noise, to stop having hallucinations, to notice the faint, yet heavy footsteps coming towards her. The next thing she knew she was being hauled up roughly by the arm, dropping the spoon and the ice cream container, face to face with a very pissed off looking Mello, and an innocent looking Matt playing Mario kart DS behind him. Gulping silently, Linda faced Mello with a look of defiance and snapped fiercely "What?"

Mello seemed shock for a second then glared at her, growling at her "What the hell do you mean by WHAT? You stole my fucking ice cream!" Glancing down, Mello saw the empty container and glared in fury. (Which is practically equivalent to Misa screaming at one of Light-kun's "girlfriends")

Linda finally seemed to be aware of the danger she was in, and noticed that Matt had mysteriously disappeared leaving her alone with the big chocolate craving monster. She thought of him chopping her into tiny little pieces or boiling her in a cauldron full of hot fudge as she attempted a nervous "Heehee?" She also expected a lot of things, mostly horrible, when he grabbed her chin. What was entirely a surprise to her was…to put it bluntly, when Mello cleaned the leftover or any remains of chocolate from her. Dazed by this er "cleansing" it toke her a span of 3 seconds to realise that someone, namely a big blond chocolate craving guy, had just taken her first kiss. She blurted out just as Mello started to leave, "…You bastard! That was my first kiss!"

Turning around briefly he retorted coolly, "Yea and you stole my last Bulla brand double choc ice cream. "

* * *

Yes i know..Mello has the simple issues of thinkign a box of chocolate ice cream is equal to a girls first kiss -sigh-

AN: Matt was in one of the Wammy's house "secret passageways" and had find Linda at one of the exits and had went off to tell Mello that he found her. There we go….The case of the mysterious Mario Kart game sound….SOLVED!

Oh yes and i'm not sure if i should continue this as a chappie so please tell me what you think and once again...R&R please ^^


	2. The Second Kiss The Revenge

BAH. Shame on you all! -sniff- you make me wanna cry! all those views and only one reviewed! My heart is broken! -dramatic music-

So Thanks to Casie-cracker =) Z ONLY one that made me happy!!

More reviews are no more chocolate eggs for you!

Disclaimer:BAH. If i was Z awesomo author of DeathNote i would OPPOSE STRONGLY of Zac Efron being Light!

* * *

**The Next Day**

-Lunch-

Linda walked out of the kitchen with a package in her hand, a smirk plastered all over her face.

-Outside-

Mello took out another chocolate bar and crunched on it merrily, enjoying the taste of the richness.

* * *

Her smirk growing wider, Linda opened a blue door and entered.

* * *

Mello reached into his pocket to grab another bar of chocolate, only to find he ate them all.

* * *

Slipping out of the door, Linda ran to the fire exit and joined her friends outside in the warm summer sunshine.

* * *

Walking towards his room, his hands ached as it grasped an invisible bar of chocolate. He ran to his chocolate stack and grabbed the top one and bit into it eagerly, while shoving several chocolate bars into his coat.

* * *

As Linda settled her friends down she observed the door, awaiting Mello's big entrance. A few seconds later an arm appeared…then a leg….then a body and out came Mello, with his blonde hair and all. Linda and her crew watched his every movement as he reached into his jacket to grab a new bar, and in unison they all leaned forward from your sitting positions, waiting in anticipation as Mello's chocolate entered his mouth.

**Mello's POV**

Biting into the dark chocolate, I closed my eyes at the beauty of it.

I could just taste the beautiful, horrifyingly nice, disgustingly rich, exquisite, unique and…ABSOLUTELY SALTEY AND HOT TASTE.

**Linda's POV**

We all watched his reaction, his hand frozen in the air, still like a statue as it hit him, hard and clear.

**Normal POV**

Mello spat out the chocolate and ran around the circles, tears threatening to fall out and humiliate the hell out of him as he swore to the 'fucking shoe goddess', the 'great shitty master of all fucking ninja turtles' and last of all to the 'holy fucking virgin bitch Linda'. Hearing a source of laughter Mello glares through his red shot eyes as he saw a group of girls laughing their heads off. Seeing that unmistakable brown hair he snarled.

**Linda's POV**

Oh GOD that was the funniest thing I saw in my life! Mello's face was priceless! Too bad I couldn't record. Turning around when Nadia tapped me consistently I gave out a hiccup and asked "What?"

Pointing behind me Nadia and the rest of my friends shrank away as I was left with a looming shadow behind me.

Turning around I glared straight into the eyes of Mello, red as an angry bull. Smiling at him with a sugary smile I spoke in a baby voice, "What's wrong, _dear _Mello?"

**Normal POV**

All the kids stood still watching in fascination as Mello pinned her into the tree. Obviously angry by her innocent question, he grabbed her wrist and held them above her head, growling to her "What the fuck is my chocolate?"

Still playing the innocent girl, Linda gave him a wide stare, "What do you mean; I don't know where your chocolate is!" Her lips trembled and her eyes watered.

Noticing the stares, Mello didn't want them to think that he was bullying her, and out of instinct, he claimed her lips, for a second time. Linda on the other hand, had no time to react whatsoever as his salty lips crashed into hers.

Pulling back, Mello threatened softly next to her ear, "Now tell me where my darn chocolate is." In a rage, Linda repeated her lie, "I don't know where your stupid chocolate is, stop asking me!"

Without a word, Mello leaned forward again.

* * *

Sigh...that was a wannabe cliffhanger....ahh well. REVIEW! YOU HEAR ME?? I accept Anon reviews so no more excuses! HA! and whoever review first to this chapter i'll let them do disclaimer next time ^^

Oh yes...

incase you dont know...Linda made new chocolates...with salt...and so yea..ew.


	3. The Third Kiss The Flashback

Soz for the late and short chapterr

But i have exams and piano exams and what not.

so yea. As the Reviewer of the last chapterr I'm gonna invite----------------------------------drum-----------------

**UnimaginableCruelty~**

K: So pleaseee do the disclaimer forr mee

UnimaginableCruelty: Whyyyyy?

K: -whispers- cuz we want to get on to the story! and i'll give you -pulls out a chocolate bar, wink-

UnimaginableCruelty: Okay!!! Kassoracle does not own deathnote in anyway because if she did she wont be giving me a free chocolate bar!

K:...that didn't make sense...ah well -gives- BUUIBYEEE -runs off-

UnimaginableCruelty:-bites-...HEEYYY THIS IS FAKE!!

-cough- and now onto the story

* * *

Linda stomped around her room angrily.

She didn't _care_ if people were trying to sleep and the floor below her…nor did she care about the fact that she was killing her room, and obviously she didn't _care_ that it was _2:30am in the morning_ and she was _**STILL**_ thinking about what he said.

-Flashback-

Mello leaned forward onto her and whispered,

"Maybe you're just denying me the answer because…"

And he slid his finger down the side of her body slowly and lightly, holding her hands in his other hand above her head with an iron-grip.

Grinning like a fox he continued, "…you like me? And you want to get those _kisses_?" with a breathless voice. Linda blinked.

-5 seconds of silence-

Linda blinked again.

"YOU WHAT?? YOU THINK I WANT YOUR STUPID…"

-Mello's POV-

Raising my eyebrow, as much as I don't usually care about girls, I REALLY don't want her to insult my kisses. With a silent sigh I pressed against her lips lightly with mine. Inhaling the scent, I closed my eyes, I couldn't resist myself. I let me tongue out, lightly it skimmed her lips, I could feel her jumping a bit, but I could just taste the addictive taste…of…chocolate…

Suddenly, my eyes flew open. Wait…CHOCOALTE? Glaring in fury now as he realised Linda had ATE his chocolate. He growled at her in a feral way "You. Ate. My. Chocolate. "

-Normal POV-

Smirking as she realised this was her chance to pay back for the kisses he had stolen from her, she whispered in a husky voice, "Yes Mello, I ate your chocolate. It was soooo delicious," licking her lips slowly, as though reminiscing the taste, she mumbled so only he could hear "The taste of the beautiful chocolate as it melted in my mouth was just so…." And for dramatic effect she gave an increasingly loud "Mmmmm". Smiling in delight when Mello's hand tightens on hers, when she realised, she can't just waltz off without her hands.

Whipping her up, Mello held her in a bridal style and stalked off, knowing fully what everyone thought they were going to do in the (-cough-) bed.

-In a distance-

Nadia and co. groaned and slowly handed over the money they lost to Matt, the victor of the last bet. In a superior voice he sneered jokingly, "Really, thinking you'll have a chance against ME, Mello's said best friend for 6 years at least."

* * *

Hahaha, yea short i know. Once again a wannabe Cliffhanger...-sigh- ah well i showed it to my friends who has never read the previous chapters and they were like HURRY UP AND FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GIMME THE PREVIOUS ONES! ...-sigh-

By now i dont think i need to tell you to review because...-opens eyes- I HAVE GEASS BWUHHAHAHAHA (Reference: Code Geass) Kass vi DeathNote orders you to...REVIEW! BWUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Signed

All the Love~


End file.
